


Oden Sandwich

by clae



Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I can't tell if it's supposed to be 'Kouzuki' or 'Kozuki' so I'm using the Japanese spelling, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clae/pseuds/clae
Summary: [GE2RB]It is a common knowledge among Friar and Far East Branch staff that Nana Kouzuki associatesodensandwich with happiness, although it seems that she is the only one who feels that way.Or so she thinks, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm playing GE2RB right now. I noticed that during the break between survival mission phases, one of the activities the protagonist does is eating _oden_ sandwich even though Nana isn't around. I think it's pretty sweet, considering Nana seems to be the only one who eats _oden_ sandwich otherwise. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. English is not my first language, so feedback and corrections on grammar are highly appreciated!

It is a common knowledge among Friar and Far East Branch staff that Nana Kouzuki associates _oden_ sandwich with happiness.

Nana loves _oden_ sandwiches; they always remind her of her mother. Her mother wanted her to be happy, and Nana wants to be happy no matter what happens in her job. As such, she always makes sure to have _oden_ sandwiches in stock every time she goes into missions. Even if her mother is no longer beside her, the oden sandwiches will always keep her warmth and spirit close to Nana.

Nana is also a firm believer in "sharing is caring".

Being a God Eater is a stressful job - one screw-up or stroke of bad luck and you become Aragami's next meal. She also knows the stress is worse when you're in charge, like Captain Julius and Vice Captain.

After all, dealing with Aragami is one thing, but dealing with the jerks sitting on the top of Fenrir is something else. You can't just slash - or stab, or bash, take your pick - and devour them like you do with Aragami.

So Nana makes it her mission to spread happiness through _oden_ sandwiches. She begins to make two or three extra servings before she goes. Every time she meets someone new or someone who feels down, she will offer the extra sandwich for them.

Apparently, it doesn't work as well as she had hoped.

The _oden_ sandwiches are not bad per se; people always thank her when she gives some to them, and at the very least none of them has suffered any _complications_ from her food. However, it's just not enough. They appreciate the gift, sure, but Nana can't really get her message across to them: when you feel down, eat _oden_ sandwich.

Perhaps the sentimental value of the food really affects her. She has reason to be happy from _oden_ sandwich, but for others, it's ultimately 'just' food. Or so she thinks, anyway.

***

_Oden_ sandwiches make Nana happy. When she found herself guilt-ridden from running off to make her Blood power useful, Vice Captain comforted her with her so-called favorite _oden_ sandwich.

It isn't until recently that Nana learns that she is not the only one who likes to make _oden_ sandwich.

Today's mission is a tiring one. They have to fight three waves of Aragami, and she can feel the next wave - the last fight - will be a messy one. As usual, everyone gets the chance to unwind before commencing the next phase of their mission. That means more _oden_ sandwiches for Nana.

The girl with cat-ears hair hastens her steps. She enters the camp in a daze, her stomach growling almost violently. She needs the _oden_ sandwiches right away.

However, her awareness returns in full force as soon as she steps past the camp entrance, seemingly in disbelief at the sight before her.

"Hey. Wan' shom?"

Before her is her boss - or second boss, to be precise -, munching one _gigantic_ serving of _oden_ sandwich firmly gripped in one hand. Upon realizing Nana hasn't moved an inch, she pauses her meal, noticing that the cat-ears-haired girl is staring at her with eyes and mouth wide open.

"...What?"  
"Vice Captain, you're eating _oden_ sandwich."

_Yes, that much is obvious, Nana._

"I am. What of it?"

Nana isn't sure how to respond at first. This is the first time she sees someone eating her favorite food without her offering it.

"...Do you like them?"

The Vice Captain gives a shrug in response, a small smile surfaces on her face.

"You said _oden_ sandwich can make me happy, so I made myself one."

Nana tilts her head in curiosity, her eyes are gleaming.

"So you're happy?"

The Vice Captain responds to Nana with another question, taking another bite on her _oden_ sandwich beforehand.

"Well, what about _you_?"

Nana smiles. She doesn't need to answer that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://maclaeroni.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/euclaeptus)!


End file.
